Superman/Wonder Woman (Vol 1) 1
Synopsis for "Power Couple" Superman and Wonder Woman are flying together above the clouds. They speed toward some storm activity off the coast of Norway. Superman is confident about handling the disturbance quickly, so they can have dinner in Oslo. Using his X-ray vision, Superman locates a plane in trouble. Wonder Woman says she will handle it, and heads in that direction. Meanwhile, Superman heads toward the center of the storm to try and neutralize it. There, Superman spots something that upsets him. Sometime earlier, Clark Kent is at the Ace of Clubs in Metropolis. Clark and Cat Grant are discussing a joint venture, creating a high profile news blog. At the same moment, Wonder Woman is in London, and is sparring with fellow Amazon Hessia. Hessia yields, saying she is older now and not in shape to keep up with Diana. Wonder Woman remarks that she is not sure if she will ever age, having a god for a father. Clark is introduced to Cat's new boyfriend, but leaves the bar as soon as he can without being impolite. Meanwhile, Diana confides to Hessia that she dislikes the secrecy in her relationship with Superman, and wishes it was out in the open. All along, some unseen person is gathering data about the Superman-Wonder Woman alliance. Back in the present, the plane has lost its main engine, and is in a nose dive, going down quickly. It is a military plane, not a commercial aircraft. With some effort, Wonder Woman grabs the plane and levels it out. Suddenly, Superman is hurtling upward out of control, and smashes right through the plane, rather explosively. With a sense of urgency, Wonder Woman rips the roof right off and grabs the two pilots. She gives them to Superman to take them down, since he is a better flyer. Superman indicates that something hit him hard, sending him out of control. He asks Wonder Woman to stay put until he returns after taking the pilots down. She has only a moment to consider his request when the plane explodes violently. Wonder Woman takes the full brunt of the explosion, and is stunned. The blast sends her down to the water. Earlier, Diana waits on a balcony for her boyfriend to arrive. Clark shows up in casual attire, holding a very exotic, other worldly potted flower from his Fortress. He tells her not to water it, but to use cooking oil instead. As they chat, Wonder Woman mentions her displeasure that they are so far keeping their relationship a secret. Clark explains that he wants to do this for privacy reasons; saying they give the world so much; but he wants to save this one thing just for the two of them. Wonder Woman indicates that Clark, although immensely powerful, was never trained to fight. She, on the other hand, studied under the god of war. She says she is just the person to train him. In the recent past, Clark and Cat have set up shop in downtown Metropolis, and are already receiving a lot of mail. Back in the present, a warship from the Royal Norwegian Navy has fired the missile that momentarily stunned Wonder Woman. The captain has misunderstood the behavior of Superman and Wonder Woman, believing that they deliberately and maliciously destroyed the military plane. Wonder Woman, not at all happy that the Navy ship fired upon her, is busy dismantling their forward gun mount. She is in a rage, because they shot a missile at her while she was trying to save the pilots in the plane. Suddenly, Superman's attacker is revealed. Doomsday lands on the deck of the ship. He rips apart the two pilots rather gruesomely, and is now staring down at Wonder Woman. She engages Doomsday in a fight. In a flashback, Clark and Diana have a lighthearted argument, because the Justice League contacted Superman, not her, about the storm. He claims to be "good with storms," but she says she is just as good. They were cuddling when they were interrupted by the Justice League message. They believed they were heading into a routine situation, and that they would handle it quickly and have time to get to their dinner and resume cuddling. But their day is not going as planned. Back in the present, Wonder Woman is grappling with Doomsday; looking bloody but determined. Appearing in "Power Couple" Featured Characters *Superman (Clark Kent) *Wonder Woman Supporting Characters *Cat Grant *Hessia Villains *Doomsday Other Characters *'Aaron Lord' *'Brian' Locations *Metropolis **The Ace of Clubs *'London' Items *Lasso of Truth Vehicles *None Known Notes *Hessia's commentary about what happened to the Amazons refers the events of Wonder Woman (Volume 4) #4, in which Hera turned Hippolyta and the other Amazons to stone as punishment for the affair Hippolyta had with Zeus that resulted in Wonder Woman's birth. Trivia *Cat Grant mentions Friendster, a real world social networking site, which at the time of publication had already lost most of its user base. Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/superman-wonder-woman-2013/supermanwonder-woman-1 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Superman/Wonder_Woman_Vol_1_1 *http://www.comicvine.com/superman-wonder-woman-1-power-couple/4000-428257/ Superman/Wonder Woman (Vol 1) 01